


touch me there

by Darkness_Inside



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Inside/pseuds/Darkness_Inside
Summary: Прохладный кожаный ремешок касается горящей от одолевающих эмоций кожи Джейса. Ошейник плотно облегает шею, а металлическая застежка больно впивается в тонкую кожу, когда Себастьян застегивает ее. Проводит длинными пальцами по ремешку, ведет выше, цепляется за опущенный подбородок и заставляет Джейса поднять взгляд.





	touch me there

— Ты понимаешь, что тебя сегодня могли убить? — Себастьян нервно меряет шагами небольшое пространство собственной спальни в квартире-портале. — Не только тебя, братишка, но и меня! Какого черта тебя занесло в бар, полный нежити? Захотелось свежих ощущений?  
  
В несколько шагов Моргенштерн сокращает расстояние между ним и стоящим у двери Джейсом, который вроде и хочет сказать что-то в свою защиту, но понимает, что сводный брат в общем-то прав — у обоих рубашки пропитаны кровью, а на левых скулах красуются свежие синяки.Не говоря уже о ноющей боли под ребрами, которая скрыта от чужих глаз, но чувствуется при каждом вдохе. И Джейс знает, брат ее ощущает тоже, благодаря демонической связи.  
  
Когда руки Себастьяна касаются воротника его куртки, Джейс растерянно поднимает взгляд, но опять же, не перечит, позволяя брату делать то, что взбрело в его сумасшедшую голову — по собственному опыту ведь знает, что так безопаснее. Куртка с шумом падает на пол, гремя многочисленными металлическими застежками, а Джейс лишь ведет плечами, лишенный спасительной брони.  
  
Некоторое время Себастьян молча разглядывает Эрондейла, пока тот не опускает голову, чувствуя себя подопытным кроликом. Видимо, правду говорят, яблоко от яблони недалеко падает, младший Моргенштерн так же любит проводить эксперименты над окружающими, как и его покойный отец. И ведь наверняка у него есть тетрадка, куда он идеальным каллиграфическим почерком записывает свои наблюдения за сводным братом.  
  
Себастьян куда-то исчезает, но быстро возвращается, держа в руках тонкий кожаный ремешок угольно черного цвета.  
  
— Ты хотел острых ощущений, братец, — коварно шепчет Моргенштерн, склоняясь к самому уху брата, — ты их получишь.  
  
Прохладный кожаный ремешок касается горящей от одолевающих эмоций кожи Джейса. Ошейник плотно облегает шею, а металлическая застежка больно впивается в тонкую кожу, когда Себастьян застегивает ее. Проводит длинными пальцами по ремешку, ведет выше, цепляется за опущенный подбородок и заставляет Джейса поднять взгляд.  
  
— Ты принадлежишь мне, — дыхание Себастьяна касается пылающего лица Эрондейла, — а это, — вновь касаясь черной кожи, шепчет он, — не позволит тебе забыть. И даже не думай его снимать, — по тону Моргенштерна ясно, что он не шутит. — Не беспокойся, тебе идет, — буднично добавляет он, пятясь назад и продолжая разглядывать свою работу. — Через час выходим в город, приведи себя в порядок.  
  
Разговор окончен. Себастьян поворачивается спиной, давая понять Джейсу, что больше не намерен наблюдать его в своей комнате, но тот все еще топчется на пороге.  
  
— Мне нельзя его снимать даже в городе? — с надеждой в голосе спрашивает он, впервые касаясь пальцами ремешка на шее.  
  
— Разумеется, нельзя, — не оборачиваясь, бросает Себастьян, но Джейс не сомневается, что на губах брата расцветает злорадная ухмылка.  
  
— Может все-таки, — не сдается Джейс.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Подхватывая с пола куртку, Эрондейл спешит покинуть общество коварного брата. Злится, бьет кулаком по стене, тут же спохватываясь — Себастьян точно не скажет ему спасибо еще и за сбитые костяшки на пальцах.  
  
В город они выходят так и не сказав друг другу ни слова. Кажется, это Амстердам, но Джейс не уверен — еще утром они были в Париже, а вчера… Какая разница, кажется, Моргенштерн появляется в разных городах чаще, чем пьет кофе.  
  
Куртка Джейса застегнута до самого подбородка. Не по погоде, слишком жарко. Руки то и дело тянутся к молнии, стремясь дернуть ее вниз, открыть воздуху доступ к разгоряченному телу, но каждый раз он замечает пристальный взгляд брата, идущего рядом. С каждым разом чертов ошейник будто затягивается еще сильнее, мешая дышать, а черные глаза только смеются, не собираясь спасать его из своего плена.  
  
Что будет, если он позволит себе проявить характер? Он не знает, да и не смеет проверять. Себастьян всегда может придумать что-нибудь похуже.  
  
Обыденные дела на некоторое время отвлекают Джейса от собственной проблемы. Возвращаются домой они уже по темноте. Путь не близок — выслеживая нужного человека, они забрели в противоположную часть города, а теперь приходится петлять по погруженным во мрак улочкам. Эрондейл спешит вперед, чувствуя, как капельки пота стекают по вискам, как рубашка полностью промокла и в глазах уже начинает темнеть от нехватки воздуха.  
  
Джейса останавливает твердая рука, схватившая за рукав чертовой куртки. Себастьян резко разворачивает брата и, впечатывая в ближайшую стену, уже знакомым жестом дергает вниз молнию, запускает руки под воротник и Джейс замирает, вновь надеясь на благоразумие Моргенштерна, но тот лишь проводит пальцами по ключицам, ведет к плечам, освобождая их от злосчастной куртки. Ухмыляется, скользя взглядом по шее брата, обхваченной ошейником. Джейс накрывает руки Себастьяна и воровато оглядывается, но редким прохожим откровенно наплевать как на парочку, замершую в недвусмысленном положении, так и на черный ремешок на шее одного из них. Да и достаточно темно, чтобы кто-то мог разглядеть даже их лица, не то что какие-то мелкие детали. И Джейс сдается. Ослабляет хватку на запястьях брата, позволяет тому избавить его от жаркой одежды и даже благодарно втягивает воздух. Губы начинает саднить, а на языке появляется металлический привкус, и Себастьян резко отстраняется, уходя вперед и оставляя растерянного Джейса у стены.  
  
Мысли в голове путаются, из-за метки, связывающей Джейса с Себастьяном, или из-за всей этой неловкой ситуации, нефилим понять не в состоянии. В глубине души Эрондейл понимает, то, что происходит между ними неправильно, недопустимо, но противиться не пытается, отдаваясь во власть Моргенштерна.  
  
Проходящая мимо девушка окидывает Джейса недвусмысленным взглядом, и охотник будто видит себя со стороны: куртка, спущенная с плеч, рубашка, прилипшая к телу, чертов ошейник, наверняка выделяющийся на светлой коже — все это собирается в ту еще картину. Отрывая плечи от стены, Эрондейл все же поправляет одежду, но не застегивает молнию — почему-то становится все равно. Откинув светлую челку с лица, он спешит за братом, который уже скрылся за очередным поворотом, даже и не думая оглянуться назад.  
  
До дома они доходят, сопровождаемые тем же тяжелым молчанием. Избавляются у двери от верхней одежды и Джейс тянет руку к шее, но тут же встречается взглядом с Себастьяном, который машет головой, четко давая понять, что наказание еще не подошло к концу. Невыносимый.  
  
Джейс скрывается в своей комнате, падает на кровать, закрывает глаза. Опять злится, но плененный демонической меткой противостоять воле брата не может. Лежит и смотрит в потолок, чувствуя, как ремешок постепенно сдавливает горло, перекрывая доступ кислорода в легкие, но через мгновение все так же быстро приходит в норму, как и началось. Хлопает дверь в соседнюю комнату и, если прислушаться, можно услышать скрип кровати. Их разделяет одна лишь тонкая стена и Джейс не сомневается, что его пытки только начинаются.  
  
Чувствуя прикосновение ледяных пальцев к груди, Джейс шумно выдыхает и закрывает глаза. Проваливается в другой мир, отгородившись от реальности, словно зная, что потом будет стыдно смотреть даже на стены в своей комнате. Охотник не двигается, не желая отвечать на своеобразные ласки брата, не хочет, чтобы тот почувствовал, будто ему хорошо, будто ему нравится, будто он жаждет продолжения. Лишь закусывает губу, слишком поздно спохватываясь, что Себастьян обязательно ощутит его укус на своих губах. Даже представляет, как Моргенштерн расплывается в довольной улыбке. Ведет прохладной подушечкой по месту укуса — это он уже чувствует, едва сдерживая рвущийся из груди стон. Короткие ногти царапают грудь, опускаются на живот, заставляя все внутри сжаться в тугой комок, догадываясь, каким будет следующее действие брата. Но Себастьян любит разочаровывать. Как пить дать, лежит у себя на кровати, раскинув руки и усмехается, зная, что Джейс ждет его следующих действий. Надеется, что тот сдастся, что сам прикоснется к себе, даря удовольствие и Моргенштерну. Секунды перетекают в минуты. Джейс сжимает и разжимает кулаки, стараясь не задеть ногтями кожу на ладонях, чтобы брат не почувствовал его отчаяния. И когда он практически теряет надежду и приводит дыхание в норму, ремешок вновь начинает сжиматься, а острые зубы впиваются в губы, оставляя капельки крови и все же вырывая сдавленный стон. Давление мгновенно ослабевает — точно ведь все услышал и решил наградить братишку за то, что дал волю эмоциям.  
  
Ногти опять царапают кожу, оставляя красноватые следы, рисуют узоры, ползут все ниже и ниже. Джейс шипит. Одно дело, чувствовать фантомные ласки, наслаждаться прикосновениями брата к самому себе, а другое, совершенно другое, испытать все это на себе. Напрямую. Не через их дьявольскую связь. Не когда между ними стена. Почувствовать не только особо сильные прикосновения, которые может передать их метка, но и нежные касания длинных пальцев. Увидеть их в действии. Насладиться картинкой. Хочется не только чувствовать фантомные укусы и ходить с окровавленными губами, но и собирать капельки крови с таких же распухших губ Себастьяна. Хочется. Но Моргенштерн не просит, не приказывает, не приглашает. Только время от времени изводит Джейса своей адской игрой, наверняка ожидая, что тот сдастся первым. Ответит. Сорвется. Прибежит. Будет умолять.  
  
Джейс знает, что однажды так и будет. Он не выдержит, и это станет точкой невозврата. Назад пути уже не будет. Не будет прежнего Джейса. Никогда.  
  
Ошейник давит на шею, но на этот раз Эрондейл точно знает, сводный брат в этом не замешан. Просто тяжело дышать. Просто не хватает воздуха.  
  
Прикосновения Себастьяна все ощутимее, с каждой секундой они причиняют все больше боли. Сладкой и приятной, от которой хочется взвыть. В джинсах давно уже тесно, но Джейс не смеет к себе прикасаться, иначе остановиться уже не сможет.  
  
Себастьян себе же в таком удовольствии не отказывает. Его руки везде, куда он только может дотянуться. Сжимают, щиплют, царапают кожу. Сводят Джейса с ума. Он бьется на кровати, словно в бреду. Сбивает идеально застеленную простынь, впивается ногтями в подушку, царапает спинку кровати. Только не себя. Себя нельзя.  
  
И руки вновь исчезают, прекращая сладкую пытку. Оставляя Джейса со сбившимся дыханием, с мокрым от выступившей испарины лбом, с искусанными губами и расцарапанным телом. До тех пор, пока у него хватит терпения. Пока у обоих Джонатанов его хватит.  
  
Джейс срывается первым. Рубашка летит на пол, и подушечки пальцев наконец касаются красных полос, оставленных ногтями Себастьяна. Повторяют тщательно выведенный братом узор, спускаются до кромки джинсов, задерживаются лишь на мгновение, а потом решительно дергают ремень, избавляя нефилима от ненужной одежды и позволяя свободно вздохнуть. Себастьян не отвечает. Может быть, если Джейс будет аккуратен, сводный брат ничего не почувствует, не обратит внимания на едва заметные прикосновения. Может быть, Джейсу все сойдет с рук.  
  
С закрытыми глазами, чтобы не видеть своего позора, своего возбуждения от ловких движений Себастьяна, Джейс расстается с последней деталью одежды и лишь узкий кожаный ремешок все еще сдавливает шею, не позволяя забыться. Забыть о чертовом Моргенштерне.  
  
Обхватив одной рукой возбужденную плоть, второй он продолжает путешествие по карте из красных линий, оставленных братом. Джейс готов молить, чтобы тот возобновил игру, чтобы тот еще раз прикоснулся к его телу, закусил губу, до боли сжал напряженное бедро, сдавил горло, лишая воздуха. Перед плотно закрытыми веками начинают плясать разноцветные точки, в ушах шумит, а губы беззвучно повторяют его имя. Себастьян.  
  
Моргенштерн возвращается. Фантомные прикосновения продолжают ласкать влажную от пота кожу, распаляя ее сильнее. Но все еще мало. Не по-настоящему. Их акт любви разделен стеной, которую Джейс ненавидит всем сердцем. Гораздо сильнее, чем самого Себастьяна с его дурацкими играми.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Эрондейл, кусая распухшие губы, — прошу тебя.  
  
Не надеется, но вслушивается в тишину, пытаясь распознать скрип кровати в соседней комнате, тихие шаги в коридоре, едва слышный щелчок собственной двери. Тишина. Только стук, или скорее грохот сердца эхом раздается в комнате и прерывистое дыхание Джейса нарушает тишину.  
  
Хоть Моргенштерн и не приходит, но свою игру он не прекращает, все так же царапает кожу, оставляет синяки и кусает губы. В какой-то момент прикосновения становятся нежнее, и Джейс решает, что настолько открылся для их извращенной связи, что теперь они чувствуют не только боль друг друга. Открытие пугает, но и радует одновременно. Будоражит сознание и сводит с ума пуще прежнего. Джейс выгибается, запрокидывает голову назад и не может сдержать стона, когда прохладные пальцы Себастьяна начинают блуждать по шее, огибая черный ремешок, будто зная точно, где он находится. Подозрительно точно.  
  
Джейс резко распахивает глаза и едва сдерживает крик, встречаясь с хитрым прищуром нависающего над ним брата.  
  
— Я думал, ты меня никогда не заметишь, — шепчет Моргенштерн севшим голосом и ловит пытающегося подняться Джейса за плечо, впечатывая его в кровать.  
  
— Давно ты здесь? — голос Эрондейла звучит так же хрипло, как и его сводного брата.  
  
— Ну, — Себастьян подносит палец к своим губам, делая вид, что задумался, — когда я вошел, ты был еще одет, — коварная ухмылка, ровно такая, как себе и представлял Джейс, появляется на губах Моргенштерна. — Но мне понравилось твое представление, братец.  
  
Джейс хочет отвести взгляд, хочет вновь провалиться в спасительную тьму, стереть память и никогда не вспоминать, как он лежал абсолютно голый перед братом. Под братом.  
  
Губы Себастьяна накрывают его рот, прежде чем он успевает предпринять еще одну попытку что-то сказать. Язык, влажный и горячий, проникает внутрь, переплетается с языком Джейса, дразнит его и исчезает. Моргенштерн спускается ниже, обхватывает ладонью открытую шею, прямо поверх ремешка, проводит языком по линии скул, вгрызается в нежную кожу.  
  
— Ну же, братец, — шепчет Себастьян, приподнимаясь и заглядывая в янтарные глаза, — не стесняйся. Я же вижу, что ты хочешь.  
  
Джейс нерешительно, будто бы боясь, что стоит прикоснуться к брату, как тот исчезнет, растворится в воздухе, тянет руку. Касается груди, накрывает метку, которая их связывает, царапает кожу, чувствуя, как и своя начинает саднить в том месте, где его ногти оставили след. Шумно выдыхает и тянется за новым поцелуем. Жадно кусает приоткрытые губы, лижет, воплощая в реальность свои постыдные фантазии. Стаскивает расстегнутую рубашку с плеч, отправляя ее куда-то на пол. Впивается ногтями в спину — теперь он рисует узоры на их телах, там куда Себастьян дотянуться не мог, где рубцы если и есть, то только давно затянувшиеся старые шрамы. Теперь очередь Моргенштерна извиваться в его объятьях, стонать в поцелуи и жаждать большего.  
  
Воздух пропитан похотью и страстью. Каждое прикосновение ощущается вдвойне, обжигая и даря желанное умиротворение. Себастьян прикусывает кожу на шее, оставляя яркое пятно, поднимает голову и Джейс может наблюдать, как такое же расцветает и на его собственной шее. Не сдерживается, опрокидывает брата на спину и целует поверх меток, магическим образом перекочевавших с его тела на тело Себастьяна. Проводит языком по царапинам, которыми Моргенштерн наградил сам себя, в попытке достучаться до Джейса, сбить его с пути, совратить. Опускается ниже, выцеловывая каждый участок обнаженной кожи, ухмыляется, замечая, что пуговица на джинсах расстегнута. _Как предусмотрительно, братец._ Приподнимается, рывком стягивая с Себастьяна брюки, оставляя их на равных. Почти. Шею Джейса все еще украшает виновник сегодняшнего торжества. Тело сводного брата, такое открытое и доступное, впервые предстает перед Джейсом во всей красе, и Эрондейл на мгновенье теряется, опасаясь, что ему дозволено не всё. Себастьян молчит, лишь улыбается своей коварной улыбкой, следит за братом из-под ресниц хищным взглядом, выжидает.Того и гляди, набросится. Не выдерживает, протягивает руки и, подцепив Джейса за ремешок на шее, тянет на себя. Целует, кусает пухлые губы, не отпускает, другой рукой прижимая обнаженное тело брата к своему. Ведет бедрами, трется своей набухшей плотью об член Джейса, ловит его стон в приоткрытый рот.  
  
Себастьян давит на плечи, заставляя спуститься ниже, оставляя не упругом животе дорожку поцелуев. Еще ниже. Джейс замирает на короткий миг. Не то чтобы у него не возникло желания — тайного и темного, постыдного, как и все происходящее сейчас в его комнате — обхватить губами член, так заманчиво качнувшийся, стоило Эрондейлу невольно пройтись языком по своим пересохшим губам. Еще один рубеж. Черта, из-за которой не возвращаются. Моргенштерн нетерпеливо дергает за ремешок, который все еще удерживает одним пальцем. _Давай же. Это не твое решение, это его приказ._ Глубокий вдох, секунда сомнения и губы Джейса обхватывают до предела возбужденную плоть брата, скользят вверх и вниз, применяя на практике то, что Эрондейлу до сих пор удавалось познать лишь в теории. С другой стороны. Он не должен чувствовать то, что в этот момент ощущает Себастьян, их связь не действует на легкие прикосновения, воздействие должно быть сильнее, но Джейс готов поклясться, что чувствует, как горячий язык очерчивает влажную головку, проходит по всей длине, вырисовывая узор из набухших вен, как губы плотным кольцом сжимаются у самого основания, посылая волну мурашек по всему телу. Не сдерживает стона, и в тот же миг его ошейник натягивается, заставляя отстраниться и с громким хлюпаньем выпустить изо рта свою новую игрушку. Моргенштерн целует его, вылизывает рот, сминает губы. Смотрит все еще голодными глазами, сверкающими дьявольским блеском. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза уже без тени застенчивости, без мыслей о том, каково будет встретиться взглядом завтра утром за завтраком, улыбаться друг другу, будто ничего и не было. Или, в их случае, наоборот, не улыбаться, будто ничего и не произошло.  
  
Стоит Джейсу потерять бдительность, как он оказывается лежащим на животе, подмятым под Себастьяна.Одна рука Моргнештерна давит на шею, ровно поверх руны равновесия, не позволяя подняться, вторая же рисует свои излюбленные узоры, от которых ноги сводит, а тугой комок внизу живота грозит взорваться к чертям. Джейс пытается вывернуться, он не доволен своим беззащитным положением, но брат не ослабляет хватки. Подсунув вторую руку под живот Джейса, он заставляет того немного приподняться, стать на колени. Положение становится еще хуже, тем более, что Эрондейл не сомневается в планах сводного брата. Уткнувшись носом в подушку, он ничего не видит, лишь ощущает, как рука Себастьяна скользит по спине, слегка царапая кожу, опускается на упругие ягодицы и исчезает, чтобы через мгновение вернуться. Пальцы Моргенштерна влажные — наверняка он всего лишь провел по ним языком, давят на колечко мышц, заставляя напрячься еще больше.  
  
— Ну же, братишка, — хриплый шепот Себастьяна посылает по телу волну возбуждения, — ты же не хочешь, чтобы было больно. Или ты будешь терпеть, чтобы я мог все почувствовать? — насмехается, зная характер брата, не сомневаясь, что тот может пожертвовать своим удовольствием, лишь бы досадить Моргенштерну. — Дыши, братец, дыши.  
  
Джейс послушно делает несколько глубоких вдохов, отвлекаясь от грядущего покушения на его девственность. И вновь Себастьян застает брата врасплох, чувствует, что он расслабился, проникает в него одним пальцем, заставляя шипеть от боли. Да и сам шипит в унисон, кусая внутреннюю сторону щеки — металлический привкус на языке теперь и у Джейса.  
  
Стоит Эрондейлу немного привыкнуть к ощущениям, как к первому пальцу присоединяется и второй, все еще недостаточно влажный, все еще вызывающий жгучую боль. Оба замирают, ждут, когда она отступит, привыкают к ощущениям. Джейс знает, что не проведет брата, и стоит боли стихнуть, как Моргенштерн об этом узнает, может даже раньше самого Джейса. Не видя причины терпеть, он слегка ведет бедрами, заставляя Себастьяна продолжить свои мучительные пытки. Кусает губы, надеясь, что одна боль затмит другую, что так будет легче.  
  
Себастьян не тратит много времени на подготовку, хотя стоило бы. Спешит заменить пальцы на член, толкается резко, вырывая у Джейса гортанный стон. Сам рычит и морщится от боли, пока брат кусает кулак и пытается удержать навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. Начинает двигаться совсем медленно, едва заметно, пока боль не отступает, уступая место удовольствию. Шипение и всхлипы Джейса постепенно заменяются тяжелым дыханием, но стоит Себастьяну сменить угол, найти ту самую заветную точку, и Эрондейл не сдерживает громкий стон. Впрочем, как и его сводный брат. У них не только общая боль, но и удовольствие они делят поровну, ощущают все и сразу, разрываются от нахлынувших эмоций.  
  
Себастьян вновь цепляет длинными пальцами ремешок, о котором Джейс успел забыть, поднимает брата выше, прижимается грудью к его мокрой от пота спине, целует плечи, прикусывая зудящую кожу. Натягивает ошейник так сильно, что у Джейса темнеет в глазах. Эрондейл тонет в различных ощущениях, путается, теряет связь с внешним миром. Достигает разрядки, так к себе и не притронувшись, лишь почувствовав, как своего пика достиг Себастьян.  
  
Джейс обессиленно падает на кровать, стоит Моргенштерну ослабить хватку. Плевать, что простыни липнут к животу, плевать, что ему бы не помешало принять душ, плевать, что на него смотрит Себастьян. Плевать, что он сейчас уйдет, оставив сводного брата наедине с самим собой и съедающими его мыслями.  
  
— Не снимай его, — слышит Джейс голос Моргенштерна у самого уха, а пальцы, едва коснувшись влажной кожи ремешка, быстро исчезают, как и их хозяин, оставляя после себя лишь пустоту и призрачную надежду на продолжение.


End file.
